Leaving
by maiswriter
Summary: Harry's only daughter, Lily Luna Potter, wants to go to Charms University in France. He didn't like it one bit. Very short story. (Harry and Lily's line in the end was taken from MODERN FAMILY.)


Charms University. It's like a normal university but its specializes in charms. And Lily Luna Potter wants to go there on the fall. Harry was fine with her _only_ _daughter_ wanting to learn more about charms, what he doesn't like was her _only daughter_ going to France. ALONE.

So here he was with his daughter walking around the university.

"It's beautiful, don't you think, dad?" said his 17 year old daughter.

"Not as beautiful as Hogwarts though." mumbled Harry.

"Dad!" said Lily.

Harry seriously can't understand why she have to go to France to study charm! Didn't she learn enough from Hogwarts? What's so special with Charms University? Why can't she find some other universities that focuses in charms in London? or in Scotland? Why does she have to leave?

Soon a facilitator came and gave them a tour. In every amazing piece of fact that the faci give Harry gives a comment about Hogwarts.

"This is the biggest Library known to all magical folks here in France."

"Not as big as Hogwart's library."

"This is the school's Great hall where the students eat incredibly delicious food."

"Probably not as good as Hogwarts food."

"This castle was build by 5 Witches and 5 Wizards."

"Ha! It only took 2 witches and 2 wizards to build Hogwarts."

Soon the tour ended and it was dinner time. Harry and Lily went to a resturant which was quite famous in the country.

"I need to go to the loo, are you going to be okay?" Harry asked Lily.

"Yes dad. Go do your business." Lily replied.

Harry grinned at his daughter and kiss her on the forehead.

Lily knew she's suppose to be mad at her dad but him kissing her on the forehead seem to take it all away. _Stupid dad and his stupid sweet side!_

Harry looked at his reflection, somehow he realized just how much of a prat he was. He wash his hand and went outside and made his way to the table he share with his daughter. He made up his mind and decided to say sorry for how he was acting. He looked up and was about to say sorry when he saw his table for two suddenly became a table for three.

Sitting at his daughter's side was a brown haired boy. The boy and lily seems too cosy for Harry's liking. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her up.

"Young lady, we're leaving!"

"what the hell dad!"

Harry glared at his daughter, "I don't appreciate you suddenly talking to french men the moment I leave you!"

Lily glared back at his father, "His not some french men! He's my housemate Toby! He's visiting too."

Harry then turned his attention to the boy who is now standing up and backing away slowly, and realized he did seem familiar.

"Let just get out of here." Said her daughter quietly.

Harry turned to look at Toby and said, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Potter."

* * *

"Please, listen to me. And for merlin's sake stop walking fast! I'm old now Lily and I'll hurt my back!"

Lily turned her head slightly to glare at her dad and said, "You deserve it!"

"Lily just stop!" and she finally did.

"Dad, tonight was just outrageous! okay? Why did you have to act like that?!"

"You were talking to boy who I thought was a french man-"

"Isn't that why we're here? So you and I can see if I could live here? What are you going to do when I actually go here?"

Harry looked a little dejected and said, "I don't know, freak out or something. Look, Your whole life my job has been to protect you. A job I kinda love and it feels like I'm being forced into early retirement. I just needed to find you and make sure your okay for as long as I still get to do that."

Lily felt tears pool on her eyes. She moved closer into her dad and rested her head in his chest. She felt her dad's safe arms around her. "Ugh, just like you. Piss me off and say something sweet. I'm not leaving until the fall."

Harry rested his chin in her daughter's head and said, "Maybe by then i can figure out how to build a force field around you."

Lily chuckled softly as she felt her eyes finally let go of the tears welling in it. ''I love you, daddy."

Harry sniffed and said, "I love you too, princess."

* * *

 **AN: Okay not one of my best, but I just love family stories. Either Harry with his sons or his daughter or Ginny with her sons or her daughter. I hope you love this as much as I did.**

 **Confession time: I'm a big daddy's girl so I kind of felt really sad writing this.**

 **GOT THE IDEA FROM MODERN FAMILY! WATCH IT! YOU'LL LOVE IT!**


End file.
